


deathless death.

by acribia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Before the First War, Black Family Drama (Harry Potter), Black Family Madness (Harry Potter), Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Death eater regulus black, Hogwarts Marauders Era, Other, POV Sirius Black, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus Black-centric, and can't actually be of any help, fight between brothers, sirius black is overdramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acribia/pseuds/acribia
Summary: «Now I'm trapped in a lie,shouldn't have stood that close to the fireno turning back, no where to run, no where to hideIt's too late to say goodbye»Regulus gets the dark mark and Sirius confronts him about it.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	deathless death.

**Author's Note:**

> uhm hello, this is actually a repost of something I wrote a while ago but it's heavily edited and is - in fact - a completely different thing now (lol). It's all about the Black brothers and I hope you'll like it.  
> (opinions are always appreciated).

Sirius entire body shivered in anger. He had first heard the rumor earlier that morning; he was sitting next to James when a girl approached him, eyes full of pity and whispered three venomous words in his ear: _«is it true?»_

Sirius’ hands itched and pumpkin juice spilled all over the table; he didn’t need her to elaborate, _he just knew_. His eyes darted to the Slytherins and as summoned, Regulus looked up at him. His hollow cheeks made him look like a ghost even in the clear morning light. Sirius couldn’t recall whether he had always been that skinny, his brother. _His baby brother._

«He’s dead to me now» 

James sighed beside him and pressed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Not a single word was spoken.

***

Regulus rarely smiled; unlike Sirius, he didn’t know how to do it. However now that his brother had angrily shoved him against a cold stoned wall, his lips flickered in to a pathetic parody of a grin. He had waited too long for that moment.

«What do you want?» 

Sirius didn’t even try to hide his disgust; his face was turned in to a painful grimace that resembled perfectly Walburga’s. Regulus swallowed hard, that similarity had always unsettled him.

«Is it true?» 

The older spat throughout gritted teeth, his nails dug deep down Regulus’ skin, cutting his flesh and leaving marks next to the black, hidden skull.

«What? What is true?» 

«You know what» 

Regulus laughed, an empty sound that echoed at the back of his throat. He clenched his fists and shoved Sirius back making him stumble on his feet; he was a Black, _they were Blacks,_ the fight was gonna be messy.

«You can’t even say it, can you? You’re always bragging about how brave you are and then two little words scare you. You are pathetic» 

Sirius’ jaw tightened. His hands flew to his side, where his wand was but froze half way through. That was his brother, _his baby brother._

«Did you get the dark mark?» 

«Yes»

The older pursed his lips in a thin line. If only he had been there, if only he hadn't gave up on him. Maybe if he had acted differently, his brother wouldn't be standing in front of him wearing the robe of an enemy. _Gone, Regulus was gone._

«Why?» 

«Why do you care?» 

Regulus shouted. It felt like a heavy charge; Sirius had stopped caring about him the moment he was sorted in to Slytherin; he had left him. _Alone and forgotten._ He had never given him a chance. Regulus knew no other path than the one he was in.

«I don’t. You’re dead to me know» 

Regulus scoffed.

«I had been for a very long time» 


End file.
